Walk In The Sun
by BananaChewyChew98
Summary: about 2 people who fall inlove wih eachothe  who are friends with mcfly ... my friend mcflybustedkool and me are also writing the story: Strange goings on with mcfly... so check that out duuudes :  :D :P And Have A Nice Day!
1. Profiles

Disclaimer:  
>I own Ashley, Jamie, Jethro, their parents, my friend (Lemon) owns Kara. However I do not own McFly. Jamie and Ashley are the main charracters.<br>Profiles.  
>Name: Jamie Malachi Perry and Ashley Delilah Chew<br>Age: 20 and 15  
>Height: 6ft 2 and 5ft 11<br>Birthday: 30th March 1988 and 14th July 1993  
>Family Life: Ash lives with the McFly dudes because her parents knew them and she like the area. Ash is a fun, cool crazy person who can make people laugh.<br>Jamie lives with his 25 yr old brother Jethro, his dad died when he was 18 and his mum lives with her sister, He is a life loving person, very laid back and fun, like a surfer dude.  
>Personality: Funny etc..<br>Lives With: Brother Jethro and McFly dudes.  
>HomeTown: Somerset and London, Harrow<br>Allergies: Ashley has none but tends to shiver quickly sometimes. Jamie has none.  
>Eyes: Ash has brown eyes and Jamie has Blue eyes.<br>Hair: Ashley has chestnut coloured hair and Jamie has gingery brown hair.  
>Build: Athletic, Musically, WHATS A BUILD? Very surfy dude and skater dude.<br>Piercings: Ash has 2 on one ear.  
>Tattoos: None.<br>Best Friends: Ash likes Jamie, Kara, Jethro and the rest of the McFly dudes, and her mum and dad. Jamie the same and his mum.  
>Fave foods: Ashley - Sheperds pie, Roast, salad, Chocolate, fruit, (anything really, but can be fussy). Jamie - Anything.<br>Fave places: France and Paris  
>Fave Day: Both Friday seeing as it's the start of the weekend.<br>Fears: Ash - Death, Spiders, Drug addicts. Drunks, Violent people, clowns and sometimes the dark. Jamie - nothing much Guys are usually tough.  
>Mottos: Have A Nice Day! - Ash's! and.. Live The Dream! - Jamie's!<br>Music style: Pop, old stuff. Some Muse, McFly, The Killers, The Monkees etc...  
>School: Ash got higher grades and got outta school early. Jamie was great in school.<br>Fave Games: Scrabble, Sudoku, Countdown, cards etc...  
>Fave Animals: Lemur, Cats, Dogs...etc... <p>


	2. Surfer Babe

WALK IN THE SUN (CHAPTER 1)

(Jamie's view)

"I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
>I wonder what it's like to be home<br>And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
>All I know, that in time I'll be fine<p>

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
>Or to breathe under the sea<br>I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
>But I'll be okay if you come along with me.." I sang, strumming along to my guitar. (Originally written by McFly)<p>

'I need more lyrics to finish that song' I thought ' Then I'll sing it to a girl I meet, whose amazing, ha like that's ever gonna happen'  
>I sat there staring at his surfboard, ' Hmm, I wanna go surf...But Jethro ain't back yet. Oh who cares I'll leave the keys under the door mat' I thought again.<br>So I put my surfing kit on and set off for the beach. The beach was only a little walk away, but I liked to take it slowly.  
>The wind blew my hair gently. And the sun made my eyes glow. I arrived at the beach.<p>

The sand was warm and my arms started aching so I put down the surfboard.

I always loved the beach, the sand between my toes, the gentle breeze, the sun and of course surfing the waves.

This day seemed like everything would turn out right. 'Huh you never know maybe you could meet that girl you always dreamt of' I thought to myself.

I sat down on a rock and flicked through my keys, I have a fire-lighter so I tried setting some wood alight. I got bored with that so I decided to walk to the sea with my surfboard.

The waves were big, perfect for surfing, so I swam out and just sat on my surf board.

I saw this girl, walking on the beach, she had a surf board too, 'I know she's pretty but you have no chance' I thought.

She swam out and waited for a big wave, a big one came, I watched her surf it, she was amazing her hair blew in the wind and the sun shone off her surfboard.

She turned around and swam back, she looked at me and smiled.

"You catching the waves too?" She shouted.

"Err...Yeah I suppose I am." I replied.

"My name's Ashley, Ash for short!" She said.

"Nice meeting you I'm Jamie!" I answered.

She smiled and I smiled.

"Here comes a big one" I said. I surfed this wave and I turned my head to see Ashley surfing beside me. She looked amazing 'Maybe this is the girl' I thought.

I decided to keep watching her from the shallow part, so I settled my surfboard on a rock. At one time she surfed right to me.

"Given up?" She asked.

"No, I just like watching people surf." I said.

"Ah. I like to do that myself, why don't we catch the next wave together?" She said.

"Sure, I'd like that," I replied trying not to blush but it seemed she was blushing even more.

There was a massive wave coming.

"THIS ONE!" She shouted.

I smiled an stuck my thumb up.

We surfed it together, and I guess my instinct was right, maybe this is the girl I'd been waiting for.

I decided to stand there again after a few waves, but Ash kept on going.

I looked at her and she looked at me a few times and smiled. She had brown eyes and chestnut coloured hair, her surfboard was Orange and I was too busy looking and daydreaming about her, I didn't want to pay any attention to anything else.

Bad thing to do, this older guy was shouting at me, I couldn't quite hear, but I didn't even want to look. It turns out that old guy was shouting at me to move because he was heading straight for me on his surfboard, and he couldn't dodge me.

So, WHAM! I got knocked out.

Ash swam straight to me, she had done first aid before and "Apparently" I needed the Kiss of Life, but she woke me up and I kissed her back.

"And I thought love at first wasn't real!" She said smiling and hugging me.

"Babe, Thanks." I replied out of breath.

I went over to the old guy and apologized but he said it wasn't my fault so I said bye and walked back to Ash.

"No more surfing, lets get you home." She insisted.

"But..." I was interrupted.

"No buts, you need to rest." She said. I nodded.

I showed her the way up to mine and Jethro's bungalow. I opened the door.

"Phew. Jethro isn't here yet." I said.

"Who's Jethro?" Ash asked.

"Oh, he's my brother." I replied. I looked at Ash, she looked cold and wet.

"I've got a girls dress in the wardrobe!" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, it might sound cheesy but when I found that right girl, I'd let her wear that dress, also seeing as you're wet you can get changed into it!" I suggested.

"Nice!" She replied. She got changed into it and came out.

"WOOOOW, you look... great!" I said, my eyes lit up.

"Perfect fit, it's very pretty. I Love red dresses." She said.

"It is, shall we?" I said pointing to the balcony.

The view was amazing, in the distant you could see the surfers, the sea and of course the warm sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said. "Amazing." She said putting her hands on the bars. I put my hand on hers and held it tight.

"I believe in Love at first sight!" I said.

" So do I." She answered. We grinned at eachother. I told her a joke and we chuckled away, then our eyes met, I brushed her hair behind her ear and gently kissed her, right as Jethro walked through the door and saw us. We stopped and looked.

He laughed. "You actually found a girl that loves you!" He said smiling.

I smiled. "Hi my name is Ashley!" Ash said nicely.

"Hey, my name is Jethro, I'm Jamie's brother." Jethro said. Ash nodded.

"We met before, Ash saved me from drowning!" I explained.

"Ah." He replied.

" Well guys I really need to go but I will pop round soon. Here's my number!" She said passing me a piece of paper.

"Bye Babe, Oh do you have all your stuff?" I said walking her to the door.

"Yup" She replied whilst hugging me, so I gave her a quick kiss. I waved as she walked away. Then walked inside.

"Nice going." Jethro said. "You know I'll go on about her for ages now!" I said.

"Well I do need a nap" He joked. "So how did she save you?"

"I was daydreaming, again, and this guy knocked me out with his surfboard, she swam gave me the kiss of life so I kissed her back and turns out she fancied me too!" I explained.

"Sounds like something from a book or movie!" he said.

"As soon as I saw her I mean we just clicked, I love it when she blushes and smiles. I ..can't believe I've met the girl of my dreams, when she surfs she is amazing.." I said but got interrupted by Jethro trying to do a snoring impression. I smiled at him sarcastically.

"She is the girl, I've been waiting for!" I said concluding what I said before.

Jethro just nodded at me and smiled. "Well done man!" He said slapping my hand.

It was around 7ish so I ate some food and watched a film, after that I went to bed but I couldn't get to sleep she was stuck in my head, I daydreamed of what would come for us, then I thought ' Hey why don't I sing her the start of my song, I was going to sing it to that girl, and maybe she could help out with the lyrics.' I smiled.

Finally I fell asleep dreaming of her.

(NEXT MORNING - Ash's view)

"Honey, wake up." I said kissing Jamie on the head.

He opened his eyes slowly, " Oh hey babe, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you and couldn't wait." I replied blushing. He smiled at me. Then I rested my head on his chest, he stroked my hair. So I closed my eyes and thought of him.

I met this great guy, I saved him, kissed him and I Love him, I want to know him more!

I let him get up and get dressed. When he came in to see me he had his guitar.

"I made some of this song up want to hear?" he asked. I nodded.

"I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
>I wonder what it's like to be home<br>And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
>All I know, that in time I'll be fine<p>

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
>Or to breathe under the sea<br>I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
>But I'll be okay if you come along with me.." He sang and strummed. A tear dribbled down my cheek.<p>

"Hey babe, you alright?" he asked.

"Sure but that was beautiful!" I said wiping my tears away. "I need help with the rest of the song though." He said. "Maybe I could help out. I love singing and writing songs." I said.

"That'd be great. What should go next then?" He asked. "I think a chorus!" I said quickly.

He smiled. We tapped our pens, I occasionally had more ideas but this time I think I had the one. I smiled and started singing the song.

"I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
>I wonder what it's like to be home<br>And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
>All I know, that in time I'll be fine<p>

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
>Or to breathe under the sea<br>I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
>But I'll be okay if you come along with me<p>

Such a long, long way to go  
>Where I'm going I don't know<br>I'm just following the road  
>For a walk in the sun<br>For a walk in the sun.." I added that bit. Jamie smiled at me and said "Great, I started working on the verse after, I only have 2 lines but I just wanna see what you think..I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
>I wonder what it's like up there." He stopped so I sang the last 2 lines that came into my head straight away:<p>

"I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune, All I know is the answers in the air." I blushed again. "Arr. I keep blushing sorry."

"Hey, don't worry, it's funny when you blush" He said not trying to blush himself.

The doorbell rang. "Oh man, that must be Danny." He said.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Oh the guy from McFly!" He said as if it wasn't exciting.

" McFly are awesome. And you are friends with them?" I said.

"Yep, we could play the song for him if you like!" Jamie said walking to the door. I nodded. He opened the door and stood there was Danny.

"Alright Jamie?" Danny asked. Then he spotted me. "Bonjour."

I blushed again, "Hi I'm Ashley, Jamie's girlfriend." I said smiling. Jamie turned round to look at me, it was the 'YOU AGREE TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND' look, so I held his hand.

"Haha, Jamie's girlfriend, WHAT? Jamie you got a girl at last?" Danny said surprisingly.

" Yes I have, and she is amazing." He said looking at me.

"We've made part of a song up, if you'd like to hear." I said smiling.

"Any girl, and you get the amazing one, where's my amazing one?" Danny said.

"I have a friend, her name is Georgia, she's single and pretty cool!" I suggested.

"When do I meet her?" He said. And we all laughed.

"So lets hear this song!" He said.

Me and Jamie sorted what we were gonna do so I sang and he strummed.

"I wonder what it's like to be loved by you  
>I wonder what it's like to be home<br>And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe  
>All I know, that in time I'll be fine<p>

I wonder what it's like to fly so high  
>Or to breathe under the sea<br>I wonder if someday I'll be good with goodbyes  
>But I'll be okay if you come along with me<p>

Such a long, long way to go  
>Where I'm going I don't know<br>I'm just following the road  
>For a walk in the sun<br>For a walk in the sun

I wonder how they put a man on the moon  
>I wonder what it's like up there<p>

I wonder if you'll ever sing this tune

All I know is the answers in the air

Such a long, long way to go  
>Where I'm going I don't know<br>I'm just following the road  
>For a walk in the sun<br>For a walk in the sun" I sang.

Danny smiled. "Wow, Jamie you did that?" He said.

"Well the first 2 verses, Ash did the chorus and the last 2 lines of verse 3." Jamie said.

"Wow, you make a good team and Ashley you sing really well." Danny complimented me.

My mobile started ringing so I went into the bedroom.

Meanwhile in the living room.

"Wow nice girl." Danny said.

"I know, she is amazing, I Love Her so much." Jamie said.

"Plus she has a date for me." Danny said thinking of what Ashley's friend might be like.

They smiled. I came back in. "Who was that Babe?" Jamie asked.

"Oh it was Georgia, she was wondering what time I was going round hers." I said.

"oooo, can I come?" Danny asked.

"Me too." Jamie said.

"Err.. Okay." I answered.

We sat and chatted for a while then it was time to visit Georgia.

I showed them the way to my car. I told them it was a big car and usually expensive, and its surfy, I love it to bits. When they saw the car, their jaws dropped. A purple and blue (multicoloured) Vw Campervan.

"You own a Vw Campervan?" Jamie said.

"What else would hold my surfboard or my awesomeness?" I said.

"WOW. You have your own little fridge, any food in it?" Danny asked.

"Should be a chocolate bar in there." I said. He smiled and went to eat it.

I drove to Georgia's house, whilst the guys chilled and chatted in the back, they kept asking me questions and they kept touching all my stuff but that's what people do.

We arrived at Georgia's house.


	3. New Friends Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own McFly..I own Ash, Jamie and Jethro.

New Friends (Ashley's view)

I knocked on the door, within a few seconds Georgia answered it

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." She replied.

Danny's and Jamie's heads popped through.

"Hello. I'm Jamie, Ashley's boyfriend." Jamie said smiling and shaking her hand.

"And, I'm Danny, your new boyfriend" Danny said cheekily.

Georgia blushed. "Okay guys, you can come in. Ash, can I have a chat for one sec?" She said taking me to one side.

"1. Danny from McFly is here, 2. You have a boyfriend and 3. Danny?" She said nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes yes, erm... I told him you were cool and single." I said. She blushed and started giggling like a school girl.

We walked into the living room where the guys were trying to do handstands. I laughed.

"Is that what they normally do?" Georgia asked.

"I only met him yesterday, how am I supposed to know?" I said smirking.

"Bonjour." Danny said walking over to Georgia on his hands. He got up and smiled. Georgia blushed and said:

"Etes-vous romantique?" (Are you romantic?)

"Oui" He said raising his eyebrow. (Yes)

"Guys no time to be flirty." I said. "What should we do?"

"Oh I was gonna go shopping with you." Georgia said.

" I Love shopping" Danny said in a girly voice.

"I need some new t-shirts" Jamie said.

"Okay let's go shopping then." I said "All aboard the Awesomobile" They laughed. I smiled.

Danny hummed along to our song. "Guys your song is such a great song, just need one more verse and an ending chorus I think." He suggested.

"Sure, whatever you say chief" I said in a northern accent. He smiled.

"Leave the last verse and ending to me." He said.

"Okay!" Jamie replied.

We were nearly at the shopping centre.

"Honey. Won't they recognize you're Danny from McFly?" Georgia said looking at Danny.

"Well my Marshmellow, I h...You're probably right!" He said.

I laughed. "Marshmellow"

Georgia smirked.

"Just stick you sunglasses on and a hat, it makes a difference." Jamie suggested.

"Okay, I have me sunny's just not me hat." Danny replied.

"Well I have some hats in the back somewhere." I said.

"SOME? You mean LOADS!" Georgia said loudly.

"Yes okay, I Love hats, they should be under the 2nd seat on the right." I answered.

"WOW, That's alot of hats" Danny said staring into my trunk of hats. "How many you got?"

"In there 50, at home, well that's a different story." I replied.

"I like it." Jamie said.

"I wanna wear that one." Danny said pointing to one of my favourite hats.

"Sure, just don't damage it, it's one of my favourites. oh can u pass me that baseball cap please." I said, he threw it to Georgia and she gave me it. Then I put it on backwards.

"Thanks mate." I said.

I parked up next to a police car.

"Hello officer, Now drop your weapons, or I'll kill him with this deadly jelly baby!" I said crazily, holding on the Danny.

"Hello officer, don't eat too many doughnuts they can make you chubby. Oh I should take them." Danny said eating the officers last doughnut.

"Bad dog." I said quickly.

"What a bunch of nutters!" The officer said.

" Ehem...Eh, what's up, doc? You can't shoot a wabbit." I said proving his point.

"Oh my word, I am so sorry officer, I never should have taken them out of the mental hospital, just forgive them, come on we need new t-shirts." Jamie said.

"But...but I want a dress" Danny said having a mini tantrum.

"Okay okay lets just go in." Jamie said.

"Sorry officer. Have a good day" Georgia said.

The officer nodded and just shook his head in amazement, so he opened up his newspaper and did what police officers do.

"Ash, what was that back there?" Jamie asked smirking.

"That was me being friendly and crazy at the same time, I like doing it, plus very good persuasion skills." I said.

"I like it." Jamie said.

"Now look whose flirting" Georgia said.

"Mmm...that doughnut was lovely." Danny said licking his fingers. "Now where's my dress." We laughed.

We walked into the shopping centre.

"Wow."I said looking at a necklace. Jamie looked at it too.

"That's really pretty." He said. The necklace had a hummingbird made out of beads connected to it, the beads were all different colours.

"Hey Ash, come on there's a sale on in River Island." Georgia said.

"Okay." I replied, slowly taking my eyes off of its beauty. Me and Georgia rushed off.

Meanwhile, Jamie looked at the hummingbird, it was beautiful.

"You thinking of getting it for her?" Danny asked.

"I think 75 pounds is in my price range, we could always bring it back!" I replied, smiled and

They came into River Island to see us.

I was trying on some boots, they were really comfy and were in the sale so I bought them and Georgia bought a cool T-shirt and a beautiful white dress.

We went to all different shops, we stopped for lunch then set off again. The guys went into their shops, and us girls stuck to ours.

Jamie came into Primark with me, there was a nice dress, so I tried it on.

"You look gorgeous!" Jamie said. I blushed.

So I bought it.

We finished, and the last shop we went into I bought a hat.

"Typical!" Georgia said. I grinned.

We all walked back to the car.

An army truck was parked next to us. So I said:

"I am a French spy, and I am wondering, why men like you need to go shopping." In a French accent.

"We need food!" One of the blokes said.

"Ah right" I said.

Jamie came over.

"I am a Russian spy, and this is my wife" He said in a Russian accent.

Danny came over.

"Good day mate, I am an Australian spy and this is my wife, the Scottish spy!" Danny said pointing to Georgia.

The guys in the truck looked at us weirdly.

"Shouldn't we arrest them?" One of the guys said. I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Excuse me for their funny jokes." said a guy in a jedi cloak.

"Oh my word, why do I have to be princess Leia, you get to be Obi-wan and Harry gets to be Han Solo, why can't I be Luke or Chewbacca or R2-D2!" This other guy said.

"You're short enough to be R2-D2" said the guy dressed as Han Solo.

It was the rest of McFly.

Dougie was Princess Leia, Tom was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Harry was Han Solo.

"Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!" Dougie said looking at Harry.

"Whose Scruffy Looking?" He said crossly.

I burst out laughing.

"I Love Star Wars!" I said still in my French accent.

Dougie looked at me. "Bonjour." He said.

"Hi, I'm Ashley and I'm Jamie's girlfriend." I said smiling.

I faced the Army dudes.

"Live Long And Prosper!" I said like Spock from Star Trek.

They nodded and said it was nice to meet someone who made them laughed.

So I told everyone to get in my Camper and they told me to fo to the McFly house.

"Where is the McFly house?" I asked.

"Oh down the road, 3rd exit on the roundabout, 2nd left, 1st right, then another ..." Tom started saying confusing me.

"OKAY! You can drive!" I said.

He drove us to the house and parked up.

"WOW! Nice house" Georgia said.

"Sweet!" I said.

"Ladies if you would care to come inside!" Danny said opening the door.

I walked through first, the first room was amazing, the colours on the walls were bright and wonderful.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I thought it would be Giovannia, Tom's girlfriend, but I was wrong it was someone I knew, from many years ago...

"KARA?" I said. (Check out McFlyBustedKool's story out to understand who Kara is!)

"ASH, Is that you?" She said smiling. We screamed and ran up to eachother and hugged.

"Man, you look so different." I said.

"You too, I didn't think we'd see eachother again." She answered.

"You two know eachother?" Tom asked seeing as he never really let Kara leave the house as much alone.

"Yeah, I went to school with Ashley when I was younger before you took me out!" Kara explained to him.

"Oh, I got so worried cause people joked you were dead so I stuck up for you most the time and got bullied!" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You stuck up for me? Everyone hated me apart, secretly I thought you did too!" Kara said.

"No, I loved you, seeing you at school was better than going to sleep at night, I thought you were so awesome and when people talked about you well I showed them a few lessons, lets just say Jimmy Cooper never annoyed me ever again." I said chuckling.

Kara giggled.

Tom raised his eyebrow thinking what happened when he wasn't there.

Dougie chucked his Princess Leia wig at Jamie.

"Heeey!" Jamie said. Dougie practically lobbed it at him.

"Well, let's just say, you never saw Princess Leia do that in the film!" Kara said smiling.

Me and Kara went off chatting and catching up on things.

Tom and Harry went on the X-Box.

Danny and Georgia were chatting.

And Dougie and Jamie were making Pancakes in the kitchen.

Me and Kara stopped chatting so I went to see Jamie.

I hugged him from behind.

"Hey babe, I've got something for you!" He said.

"Really?" I said smiling.

He pulled out this bag and passed it to me.

I opened it up and gasped.

I hugged Jamie tight and kissed him.

"Thank you soooo much I Love You, it must've cost loads!" I said, it was the hummingbird necklace that I wanted.

"Babe, you're priceless." He said putting it around my neck.

I turned around and we rested our heads against eachothers.

I put my arms around his neck.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today,

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way,

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call,

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all..." I started singing.

Jamie smiled and kissed me.

"Oh perleeeaaaase, get a room!" Georgia said walking in.

I grinned but paid no attention.

"Sooo you and Danny?" I said changing the subject.

"We are dating!" She said excitedly, I ran over to her and we started jumping up and down in excitement.

Jamie got a carton of orange juice out the fridge and started drinking it, he looked at us weirdly.

We smiled and walked out.

Me and Georgia thought, if they do handstands in other people's living rooms we'll do cartwheels.

However, I am rubbish at cartwheels so I sat upside down on the sofa.

Dougie, Jamie and Danny walked in saw me and looked at Georgia.

"Is this what they normally do?" Dougie asked.

"Whaaa whaa whatts up Doc!" Ash said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yep!" Georgia said finishing her cartwheel and nearly kicking Dougie in the face.

"Watch the face!" He said.

"Yeah Georgie watch his beautiful face!" I said joking.

"I have a beautiful face ...why thanks, you do too!" He replied.

I giggled. Jamie looked a bit annoyed at that.

"Jamie, would you be so kind as to help me up, and turn on some classical music, it helps headaches!" I said smiling.

He jumped on the sofa and it tipped up.

"Woooaoaaaah!" I said as we fell.

Jamie grabbed my hand.

The others laughed at us.

We landed and laughed.

Tom ran downstairs to see what was up.

"I heard a bang... ah..." He said looking at us.

"I used the force to knock us over!" I explained crazily.

"Okay cya later!" He said.

"Live Long and Prosper!" I replied doing the hand gesture.

He nodded slowly and ran up stairs.

"Nuts." Danny said.

"Who me?" I said innocently.

"She is but I Love it!" Jamie said.

I winked at him.

"Flirts!" Danny said.

It was around tea time now.

I walked into the kitchen but no-one was cooking anything so I got some ingredients out and made some omelettes and salad for everybody.

I walked in with multiple plates.

I passed everyone giving them their individual plates.

"Enjoy!" I said as if it were no effort.

I was making a cake, so whilst it was in the oven I went and collected their plates.

"Nice cooking!" Dougie said.

"That was Great Ash!" Georgia said.

"I promote you to be cook, Tom's is rubbish compared to that!" Danny said.

"Magnifique!" Tom said.

(Gio was there too)

"Yummy!" Gio said.

"Loveeerrrly!" Kara said.

"That was beautiful!" Jamie said.

I walked back into the kitchen with all their plates and washed them up.

The timer went on the oven.

'CAKE TIME' I thought.

It smelt lovely and tasted lovely.

"Guys, Cakes up!" I said.

They ran to me and took all the slices.

Dougie quickly kissed me on the cheek as if to say thankyou.

I don't think Jamie saw but if he did he would not be happy.

Jamie was last to get a piece.

"Baby baby baby.." He started singing.

"ooooo..! Ha don't be Justin Bieber he is a girl." I said interrupting him.

"Okay Baby Babe...mmm..Thanks for the cake!" He said taking a bite.

I saw Dougie roll his eyes.

I decided to keep quiet about this.

"Ashleey, I now promote you as Chef when you are around here!" Tom said.

"Nice!" I said looking at my watch.

My eyes widened.

"OH SHOOT, I NEED TO GO!" I said rushing to get my coat.

"Ash what do you mean?" Jamie said trying to stop me.

"Joe!" I said to Georgia quietly.

"You havent split yet?" She said loudly.

"No...I'm too scared!" I said loudly too, I cringed and turned around.


End file.
